Ranking System
'Introduction' This page is extremely important. Below you will find a model of definitions that is mandatory to be present some of these terms in the classifications of the profiles. Remember, the ability to destroy something will not always be the deciding factor in a fight, sometimes a level X character can win from a character who has a level Y (Where Y is often "stronger" than X), that's for the sake of skills that provide a vantage m without having to go against a vast attack power. Our system is built to sustain the information filled in our profiles, through physics, mathematics and metaphysics, we create definitions to fit either characters that can generate energy to destroy matter, space, or transcend destructive power logic. Remember, attack capacity does not affect your dimensional state. ---- Some ranks will be in the next ranking tab, to indicate that that level is from the previous/lower ranking. Ranking Rank 13= 'Null' characters that don't have a destructive ability. |-|Rank 12= 'Microscopic' 12-B: Smaller part of the matter :Quantum: The quantities of very small, fundamental objects of quantum physics. :Atomic: All power between a electron/neutron/proton and a Molecular structure. :Molecular: All power between a Molecular structure and the cellular level. 12-A: Low life beings :Microbial: All destructive power between Organelle and Cells. :Multi-cellular: Small living creatures like insects and some animals stay at that level. :Below average: Small animals, like mice, frogs and some lizards. Rank 11= 'Regular' 11-B: Below Average level For beings below the common human level. Very weak humans, babies or children and some animals. 11-A: Human Level :Human: The regular human level. :Human Athlete: Trained humans, athletes and similar. :Human Apex: The maximum level a human can achieve. |-|Rank 10= 'SuperHuman' 10-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. 10-B: Wall level Beings capable of destroying a wall, or something similar, like a tree. 10-A: Small Building level Beings capable of destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Or Extremely large animals. Rank 9= 'Urban' 9-C: Building level Beings capable of destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. High 9-C: Large Building level Beings capable of destroy a large building or a small skyscraper, or those who can easily harm characters with large building level durability. 9-B: City Block level Beings capable of destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 9-A: Multi-City Block level Beings capable of destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. |-|Rank 8= 'Nuclear' Low 8-C: Small Town level Beings capable of destroy a small town or settlement, or those who can easily harm characters with small town level durability. 8-C: Town level Beings capable of destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. High 8-C: Large Town level Beings capable of destroy a large town, or those who can easily harm characters with large town level durability. Low 8-B: Small City level Beings capable of destroy a small city, or those who can easily harm characters with small city level durability. 8-B: City level Beings/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 8-A: Mountain level Beings/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. High 8-A: Large Mountain level Beings capable of destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with large mountain level durability. Rank 7= 'Tectonic' 7-C: Island level Beings capable of destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. High 7-C: Large Island level Beings capable of destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with large island level durability. Low 7-B: Small Country level Beings capable of destroy a small country, or those who can easily harm characters with small country level durability. 7-B: Country level Beings capable of destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. High 7-B: Large Country level Beings capable of destroy a large country, or those who can easily harm characters with large country level durability. 7-A: Continent level Beings capable of destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. High 7-A: Multi-Continent level Beings capable of destroy multiple continents, or those who can easily harm characters with multi-continent level durability. |-|Rank 6= 'Planetary' 6-C: Moon level Beings capable of destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. Low 6-B Small Planet level Beings capable of destroy a small planet, or those who can easily harm characters with small planet level durability. 6-B: Planet level Beings capable of create/destroy a planet. 6-A: Large Planet level Beings capable of create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. High 6-A: Dwarf Star level Beings capable of create/destroy very small stars. Rank 5= 'Stellar' Low 5-C: Small Star level Characters who can create/destroy small stars. 5-C: Star level Beings capable of create/destroy a star. High 5-C: Large Star level Beings capable of create/destroy a large star. 5-B: Solar System level Beings capable of create/destroy a solar system. High 5-B: Multi-Solar System level Beings capable of create/destroy multiple solar systems. 5-A: Supernova Beings capable of create/destroy stellar systems. High 5-A: Constellation Beings capable of create/destroy constellations. |-|Rank 4= 'Cosmic' 4-C: Galaxy level Beings capable of create/destroy a galaxy. High 4-C: Macro-Galaxy Beings capable of create/destroy a large galaxy, like the Sculptor Galaxy. 4-B: Multi-Galaxy level Beings capable of create/destroy multiple galaxies. 4-A Universe Level :Universe Level:'Beings capable of create/destroy all the barionic matter within the Hubble volume. :'High Universe Level:'''Beings capable of create/destroy the universe and all its volume. Here, included not only common matter and energy, but the other components both known and unknown to the universe. This takes into account: *Matter (of all kinds, barionic, dark, etc.); *Dimensions (mass, electric charge, space, time, etc.); *Organic Material, life; All things done by this organic material; *Waves and forms of energy (radiation, sound, gravity, electromagnetism, dark energy, etc.); This level, however, refers to the possible universe versions of _finite size_, such as bubble universes and universes enclosed by gravity. Rank 3= Multiverse 3-C: '''Multiverse Level Beings capable of destroying/creating from two to a larger finite number of universes. :It is of paramount importance to specify the number of universes, for example Character Y is capable of destroy 1.000 universes. |-|Rank 2= Hyper Geographical :Remember, this does not add in the volume of the multiverse or its number of universes, this is only for beings who are able to CREATE/DESTROY multiverses with higher dimensions, or hyperspaces *The character must have minimally dimensional manipulation, if its dimensional level is below these multiverse. 2-B: Hyperspace This ranking is separated in the following manner: :Hyperspace Level Beings who are able to destroy/create a multiverse with 5 to 11 higher dimensions. 2-A: Hyperdimensional :Low Hyperdimensional Level Beings who are able to destroy/create a Multiverse with 12 to 28 higher dimensions. :Hyperdimensional Level Beings who are able to destroy/create a multiverse with a number greater than 28 Higher Dimensions. :High Hyperdimensional Level Beings will only be able to be classified at this level, with an Multiverse with infinite volume, and that has infinite higher dimensions, which is formed by the theory of Hilbert's space. If you do not know the meaning of these classifications, look at our explanation of dimensional theories. Rank 1= Transcendent These are for beings that exist beyond all the scales of what is called the Universe/Multiverse in the respective work. It is necessary to transcend and exist beyond (above) the following characteristics. *Universe etymologically (Multiverse, Higher Dimensions, realms, dimensional layers etc); *Ontological Concepts (Life, Death, Dream, Desire, Delirium, Fear etc); It can also be associated with characters that exist in some transcendent/primordial void, and/or have created the whole concept of existence, dimensions, and other concepts. This void in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter, or any features above. ---- Note 1: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. A character does not have a larger dimensional value, so many works that fits in the ranking of higher dimensions work with size readjustment of beings of lower dimension. Or we have specific occasions where a 3-dimensional character can affect the structures of larger dimensions only by being extremely powerful and having a very high level with dimensional/spatial manipulation. Note 2: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher-dimensional beings can defeat lower-dimensional ones. After all, higher-dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher-dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher-dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher-dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", avatars, or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality.